PostTraumatic Hero
by Remiattane
Summary: The war is over, however the terrors and painful memories still lurk in his mind, which causes his mental state to be affected - but in a bad way. ZeLink.


**I may not upload new chapters too quickly for I will probably be busy with lots of school work for a while.  
>I don't usually write in short sentences. Like this. I was trying to capture what the 'young man' 's train of thought is like.<strong>

The rain hammered against the ground as a drenched, lone person charged through Hyrule field. Water dripped off him as he continued further on, his leather boots squelching with each step. Unintelligible mutters escaped from his mouth, it seemed only he could comprehend them. At that moment, in the pouring rain, the young man only had one goal. Inform the royalties. Only he had such news that needed to be told to people of such high class. They would take action, they would understand immediately.

No one knew of the news that he had stashed away in his mind. Others wouldn't know - they wouldn't believe things like that. To them the news would be a story. A myth, a fable.

They were after him. Every single one of them. He knew. They were congregating, plotting a major attack. Who was not to believe him? He had proof. He looked at his shaking hands, toughened by combat. A few scars and burns were scattered over his fingers. That wasn't all; he had numerous, much larger and worse scars all over his body, proving the monster's hostile and evil ways. Proof. His cerulean eyes had taken in the savage beings as they lunged, shot and snarled at him. He knows they're coming. They're coming for him. After that? Maybe everyone. They didn't get him last time. They might this time.

'_I'm safe for now'_, he thought. The casual, colourless attire and his appearance wouldn't give him away. Not to Hylians, not to anything.

The ground suddenly shook, stopping the determined, sodden traveller. A claw as big as the young man shot out from the marsh, raindrops bouncing off its emerald scales. It pushed against the ground and unearthed its body. He stared open mouthed at the foul monster, its mouth heavily salivating and making drool hang from its rough lips.

'Oh Din!' The male exclaimed right before an ear-piercing screech ripped from the scaled beast. He pressed his hands over his pointy ears hard in an attempt to drown out or muffle the horrendous sound. He didn't succeed. As soon as the monster's screaming came to a halt, his turquoise eyes took in the vivid purple liquid that dripped off its teeth.

Old instincts came back to the traveller as he quickly reached for the weapon that had been strapped to his back on many occasions. His trembling fingers grabbed the air instead.

'…No' He whispered to himself. Of course he left his weapons at home. He'd be too recognizable with them. He couldn't do anything to warn the royalties. He was too late.

'Oh Goddesses…' He exhaled. His legs crumpled beneath him causing him to kneel in the soggy earth. '_This was it' _He thought to himself. They were here. This was it. Their army. How huge it would be! They'd get him from the skies, under the earth and roaming the plains where he knelt now.

Hanging his head, he watched the ground as it shook violently with each step the monster took towards him. Tears spilled over his eyes and rolled down his cheek, as he cried silently to himself. He was going to die, or so he thought. It was taking too long for him.

'Why are you taking so long? Now's your chance. Stop waiting around!' The man's neck snapped up as he shouted at the fiend speeding towards him. 'Where's your army? There's no point in-' sudden realisation came to him, cutting off his sentence. 'Of course' He muttered, his expression blank. He touched his fingertips to his forehead.

'They're in the villages aren't they?' He was so stupid! How could he have not realised it before? They were attacking everywhere! A brilliant plan! He began to chuckle as his fingers slid down his face, slowing at the bottom and making some pull on his bottom lip. He was soon brimming with laughter at his own stupidity. He was still laughing when the large canine of the being, covered in dark mauve ooze, impaled his shoulder.


End file.
